Terrie Maxson
Kamen Rider 1 Skull man Envelop |type = Protagonist Hero |homeworld = Earth |firstepisode = The Extra Hero |lastepisode = Kamen Rider EX |numberofepisodes = 64 (Kamen Rider Extra) 5 (Watch) 1 (Pulse) 2 (Strike) 3 (Searider) 7 (Red RX) 5 (Specials) 15 (Movies) |casts = User:Tardis17 Lukas Engel (Voice in Kamen Rider Ace: The Unknown Story) Masahiro Inoue (Voice in Dream Rider Taisen) |label = Kamen Rider Extra |label2 = Kamen Rider Extra |image2 = }} *Before Episode 51 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= *After Episode 50 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= Terrie Maxson is , the main protagonist of Kamen Rider Extra. Personality Before Episode 50 Terrie Maxson is a heroic and selfless man who is brave enough to fight against all odds to help others. A kindhearted soul, Terrie swore to use his newfound powers as a Kamen Rider to stop Shocking Shocker, wishing for no one to suffer as he did. When making guest appearances in the Neo-Heisei era though, Terrie usually acts very differently than how he was in the original series. Many times, he will show disapproval towards the newer protagonists, seeing them as unworthy to call themselves as Kamen Riders. This is in stark contrast to how he is portrayed in the Showa era and early Heisei era, where Terrie graciously accepted the newer Kamen Riders as his friends and allies. Time and time again though, the Terrie in the Neo-Heisei period will realize his mistake and reconciles with his successor. One silver lining in the this version of Terrie is that despite his stern and rather unfair personality, he genuinely does wish to protect the innocent, something which all versions of Terrie Maxson share in common. Lost Memories Terrie is an arrogant, young man without any memory of him being a Kamen Rider. As a Reporter, his stories never come out clear, which is later revealed to be a sign of his world being slowly destroyed by the convergence of the other Kamen Riders' Histories be deleted. To save his world, he transforms into Kamen Rider Extra. History Extra:Rescuers History *To be added Battle against Shocker International Battle Return to Japan Gel-Shocker Later Appearances Pulse Electric Strike All Together! Seven Kamen Riders!! Searider Digital FX Red RX Super Hero Taisen Showa Generations FOREVER Zi-O Vs. Dark Seven Legendary Riders and 4gou! *To Be Added Rise of Shocker In 2020, having upgraded to a "Power Up" form, Terrie Maxson continued his fight against the remnant Shocker in 2020. At the same time Kamen Rider Zero-One thwarted Yamaarashi-Roid's plot to revive Ambassador Hell with Yūkan Red back in Japan, Kamen Rider EX fought a Zanjioh and his Combatmen beyond the country. Kamen Rider EX *To Be Added Return of Hero Taisen *To Be Added Cho Super Hero Taisen Z Terrie appeared in a movie alongside the Rescuers in a Dream Sentai meets Kamen Rider event, Kamen Rider × Dream Sentai: Cho Super Hero Taisen Z. resurrected and gathered all defeated Rider villains, recreating Dai-Shocker. He told Terrie that the Riders and monsters needed to destroy the Dream Sentai to ensure the survival of the Riders, and, answering that, Terrie took control of the new Dai-Shocker, becoming its Great Leader again to battle the Dream Sentai and also the Dai-Demons, a new union of Dream Sentai villains led by the Paw's Tracker. As the Great Leader of Dai-Shocker, Terrie apparently destroyed many Dream Sentai teams, apparently leaving only GokaiRed (and GokaiGreen) alive, while Extra himself was seemingly the last remaining Rider. After he was wounded in his battle against Forest Paw, Doktor G used the opportunity to overthrow him and take control of the organization. The story about Riders needing to destroy Sentai to survive was a lie, and Doktor G was actually allied with Dai-Demons and using both Forest Paw and Extra to destroy the other heroes and afterwards kill the nominal leaders of the two organizations. However, Terrie and Tracker already realized that trap from the beginning before the war starts. The destruction of the Dream Sentai actually just an act and the truth was, all the Dream Sentai and Riders were just sent into a rift between dimensions. Terrie turned against Dai-Shocker and Dai-Demons, supported by all other Riders and Dream Sentai. Alongside the Rescuers, he killed . In the end, he faced Doktor G, the man behind the new Dai-Shocker, and defeated him with the help of the Super Sentai team Goseiger, and Kamen Riders and . However, after being defeated, Doktor G was revealed to be Extra's old enemy, Narutaki, who escaped afterwards, and his real identity was left a mystery. After the battle, Tsukasa reconciles with Daiki accepting his friendship before the latter takes his leave. Kamen Rider Taihen Super Hero Taisen X Chou Super Hero Taisen X Weakness *'Unbalanced Eras': Seen when Terrie became OOO Legend TaToBa he went berserk, unable to tell the difference between humans, Riders, and Kaijin. Due to the berserk nature he is able to destroy Riders' Final Forms in one attack as seen when he attack OOO Putotyra Combo causing Eiji to lose all three medals. To keep this from happing there must be even Riders between Showa and Heisei or else He'll go berserk again. This weakness can also kill Terrie, there is two things that can do that Decade Complete and GrandZi-O, Decade however can do that with Heisei Cards Terrie can change the cards to Showa Riders Cards, Zi-O on the other hand can not change the Statues thus Terrie will be killed but not instantly he can last one hour before GrandZi-O can kill him. Forms - Upgrades= The form Terrie shows after fighting against Shocking Shocker in Europe for some time. His appearance changed due to the effects of the constant fighting on his physical appearance and acceptance of himself. In the TV show, this form doesn't seem to be any stronger than the original Extra form, but with stronger combat power due to Maxson's experience by this point. However, in the movie Kamen Rider Extra vs. Shocking Shocker, this form was shown to be able to transform without needing external wind sources. This version of Rider Extra is referred to as Sakurajima Extra (桜島エクストラ Sakurajima Ekusutora), due to the story arc where it debuted mostly taking place there. Vehicles *Rider Buggy Appearances: Episodes 40, 41, 49, Kamen Rider Extra vs. Shocking Shocker, 51 & 52 - New= New Extra (新エクストラ Shin Ekusutora) is the third form of Kamen Rider Extra. Terrie is given Heisei-Like powers which gives him abilities far surpassing his original ones. And he is able to transform into Heisei Riders. Arsenal *'Stamp Driver' *'Ride Pen' *'Rider Stamps' Vehicles *'Stamper Machine (Barrowed From Extreme)' *'New Super Cyclone' Appearances: - Kamen Rides= With the #1 stamp, Extra transforms into Kamen Rider 1. Transformation Belt *'Typhoon Belt' Vehicles *'New Cyclone' - 2= Extra 2 - V3= Extra V3 - Riderman= Extra Riderman - X= Extra X - Amazon= Extra Amazon Attacks: *Onibi by Onibi Stamp Used as Amazon, Extra exhales a stream of hot flames at Decade. - Stronger= - Charge Up= Extra Stronger (Charge Up) }} - Skyrider= Extra Skyrider - Super-1= Extra Super-1 - ZX= Extra ZX - Black= Extra Black - RX= Extra RX - Shin= Extra Shin - ZO= Extra ZO - J= - Jumbo Form= Extra Jumbo Formation }} }} - Heisei Riders= Through the Kamen Ride and Form Ride stamps Extra can transform into any of the other Heisei Era Kamen Riders, their forms and their most powerful forms. With the Kuuga Stamp, Extra into Transformation Kamen Rider Kuuga. - Dragon= Extra Kuuga (Dragon) Arsenal *'Dragon Rod' - Pegasus= Extra Kuuga (Pegasus) Arsenal *'Pegasus Bowgun' - Titan= Extra Kuuga (Titan) Arsenal *'Titan Sword' - Amazing Mighty= Extra Kuuga (Amazing Mighty) Arsenal *'Mighty Anklet' - Ultimate= Extra Kuuga (Ultimate) }} - Agito= 1= |-| 2= - Storm= Storm Form Arsenal *'Storm Halberd' - Flame= Flame Form Arsenal *'Flame Saber' - Trinity= Trinity Form 1= |-| 2= Arsenal *'Storm Halberd' *'Flame Saber' - Burning= Burning Form Arsenal *'Shining Caliber' - Shining= Shining Form Arsenal *'Shining Caliber' }} - Ryuki= Arsenal *'Ride Visor' - Default= Extra Ryuki With the Ryuki stamp, Extra transforms into Kamen Rider Ryuki. Arsenal *'Drag Visor' Contract Monster *'Dragreder' - Survive= Ryuki Survive Arsenal *'Drag Visor-Zwei' }} - Faiz= With the Faiz stamp, Extra transforms into Kamen Rider Faiz. Arsenal *'Faiz Edge' *'Faiz Phone' - Axel= Extra Faiz (Axel) - Blaster= Extra Faiz (Blaster) Arsenal *'Faiz Phone' *'Faiz Blaster' }} - Blade= With the Blade stamp, Extra transforms into Kamen Rider Blade's Ace Form. Arsenal *'Blay Rouzer' *'Rouze Card' - Jack= Extra Blade (Jack) Arsenal *'Blay Rouzer' *'Rouze Card' *'Rouze Absorber' - King= Extra Blade (King) Arsenal *'Blay Rouzer' *'Rouze Card' *'Rouze Absorber' *'King Rouzer' }} - Hibiki= With the Hibiki stamp, Extra transforms into Kamen Rider Hibiki. Arsenal *'Ongekibō - Rekka' - Kurenai= Extra Hibiki (Kurenai) - Armed= Extra Hibiki (Armed) Arsenal *'Armed Saber' }} - Kabuto= - Rider= Extra Kabuto With the Kabuto stamp, Extra transforms into Kamen Rider Kabuto's Rider Form. Arsenal *'Kabuto Kunai Gun' Attacks *'Clock Up' - Hyper= Extra Kabuto (Hyper) Arsenal *'Perfect Zecter' }} - Den-O= - Sword= Extra Den-O (Sword) 1= |-| 2= With the Den-O stamp, Extra transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O's Sword Form. Arsenal *'DenGasher' - Rod= Extra Den-O (Rod) 1= |-| 2= With the Den-O stamp, Extra transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O's Red Form. Arsenal *'DenGasher' - Ax= Extra Den-O (Ax) 1= |-| 2= With the Den-O stamp, Extra transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O's Ax Form. Arsenal *'DenGasher' - Gun= Extra Den-O (Gun) 1= |-| 2= With the Den-O stamp, Extra transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O's Gun Form. Arsenal *'DenGasher' - Climax= Extra Den-O (Climax) - Liner= Extra Den-O (Liner) Arsenal *'DenKamen Sword' }} - Kiva= - Garulu= Extra Kiva (Garulu) Arsenal *'Garulu Saber' - Basshaa= Extra Kiva (Basshaa) Arsenal *'Bashaa Magnum' - Dogga= Extra Kiva (Dogga) Arsenal *'Dogga Hammer' - DoGaBaKi= Extra Kiva (DoGaBaKi) - Emperor= Extra Kiva (Emperor) Arsenal *'Zanvat Sword' }} - Decade= With the Decade stamp, Extra transforms into Kamen Rider Decade. Arsenal *'Ride Booker' *'Rider Cards' - Complete= Extra Decade (Complete Form) Arsenal *'Ride Booker' *'K-Touch' *'Rider Cards' Summons *Kamen Rider Blade King Form *Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form *Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form - Violent Emotion= Extra Decade (Violent Emotion) Arsenal *'Ride Booker' *'Rider Cards' - Cyan Version= Extra Decade (Cyan Version) Arsenal *'Ride Booker' *'Rider Cards' }} - W= - HeatMetal= Extra W (HeatMetal) Arsenal *Metal Shaft - LunaTrigger= Extra W (LunaTrigger) Arsenal *Trigger Magnum - FangJoker= Extra W (FangJoker) - Xtreme= Extra' W' (Extreme) Arsenal *Prism Bicker }} - OOO= '''Arsenal *Medajaribur - Gatakiriba= Extra OOO (Gatakiriba) Arsenal *Medajaribur - Latorartar= Extra OOO (Latorartar) Arsenal *Medajaribur - Condor= Tajadol Combo Arsenal *Taja Spinner - Sagohzo= Extra OOO (Sagohzo) Arsenal *Medajaribur - Shauta= Extra OOO (Shauta) Arsenal *Medajaribur - Putotyra= Extra OOO (Putotyra) Arsenal *Medagabryu - Burakawani= Extra OOO (Burakawani) Arsenal *Burahngi - Super Tatoba= Extra' O'OO''' (Super)' }} - Fourze= - Elek= Extra Fourze (Elek) Arsenal *Billy the Rod - Fire= Extra Fourze (Fire) Arsenal *Hee-Hackgun - Magnet= Extra Fourze' (Magnet)' - Cosmic= Extra Fourze (Cosmic) Arsenal *Barizun Sword }} - Wizard= Arsenal *WizarSwordGun - Hurricane= Extra Wizard (Hurricane) Arsenal *WizarSwordGun - Water= Extra Wizard (Water) Arsenal *WizarSwordGun - Land= Extra Wizard (Land) Arsenal *WizarSwordGun - All Dragon= Extra Wizard (All Dragon) Arsenal *AxCalibur - Infinity= Extra Wizard (Infinity) }} - Gaim= Arsenal *Musou Saber *Daidaimaru - Kachidoki= Extra Gaim (Kachidoki) *DJ Gun - Kiwami= Extra Gaim (Kiwami) Arsenal *Musou Saber *Daidaimaru *DJ Gun }} - Drive= Arsenal *Handle-Ken *Door-Ju - Type Formula= Extra Drive (Formula) Arsenal *Trailer-Hou - Type Tridoron= Extra Drive (Tridoron) Arsenal *Handle-Ken *Door-Ju *Trailer-Hou }} - Ghost= Arsenal *Gan Gun Saber - Greatful= Extra Ghost (Grateful Damashii) - Mugen= Extra Ghost (Mugen) Arsenal *Gan Gun Saber *Sunglasseslasher }} - Ex-Aid= Arsenal *Gashacon Breaker - Level 2= Extra Ex-Aid (Level 2) Arsenal *Gashacon Breaker - Level X= Extra Ex-Aid' (Level X)' Arsenal *Gashacon Key Slasher - Level XX= Extra Ex-Aid' (Level XX)' Arsenal *Gashacon Breaker *Gashacon Key Slasher - Level 99= Extra Ex-Aid (Level 99) 1 = |-| 2 = Arsenal *Gashacon Key Slasher - Hyper Muteki= Extra Ex-Aid (Hyper Muteki) Arsenal *Gashacon Breaker *Gashacon Key Slasher }} - Build= Arsenal *'Drill Crusher' - RabbitTank Sparkling= Extra Build' (Sparkling)' Arsenal *'Drill Crusher' - Hazard= Extra Build' (Hazard)' Arsenal *'Drill Crusher' - RabbitRabbit= Extra Build (RabbitRabbit) Arsenal *'Fullbottle Buster' - TankTank= Extra Build (TankTank) Arsenal *'Fullbottle Buster' - Genius= Extra Build' (Genius)' Arsenal *'Drill Crusher' *'Hawk Gatlinger' *'4Koma Ninpoutou' *'Kaizoku Hassyar' *'Fullbottle Buster' }} - Zi-O= Arsenal *'Zikan Girade' - Decade Ridewatch= Extra Zi-O (Decade) Arsenal *'Ride HeiSaber' - Zi-O II= Extra Zi-O II Arsenal *'Zikan Girade' *'Saikyo Girade' - Zi-OTrinity= Kamen Rider Zi-OTrinity Arsenal *'Zikan Girade' *'Saikyo Girade' *'Zikan Zax' *'Zikan Jaclaw' *'Zikan Despear' - Grand Zi-O= GrandZi-O is Extra's most Dangerous form, due to Terrie's weakness this can only last for one hour if he is not untransformed under the one hour it will kill him. *'Saikyo Girade' - Ohma Form= Kamen Rider Zi-O Ohma Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': , is Zi-O's Ohma Zi-O-based extra final form accessed by inserting the Ohma Zi-O Ridewatch into the D '3 Slot on the Ziku-Driver. The Zi-O Ridewatch is attached to his forehead. This form has two finishers: *Ziku-Driver finisher ** : Zi-O, along with Geiz performs a Rider Kick along with the 19 previous Heisei Riders in their final forms as their "Rider Symbol"s imprint on their right foot as they performs a Rider Kick and the symbol of the 20th Heisei Rider appears behind them as they pierces the enemy, similar to GrandZi-O's All Twenty Time Break, and create the kanji for "Heisei" before the enemy explodes in all the Heisei Rider's Logos. This variation is dubbed by Zi-O and the Heisei Riders as the Heisei Riders Kick. *Zikan Girade finisher **Saikyo Zikan Girade ***Best Face **** : Zi-O coats the Saikyo Zikan Girade with yellow energy before raising the weapon, extending the energy blade with a line pink characters spelling forming along it, and striking the enemy with a downward slash. - Ohma Zi-O= Kamen Rider Ohma Zi-O Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 144.0 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 108.3 t *'Kicking Power': 324.9 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 240.6 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 0.1 sec. Compared to other Riders in the series, Ohma Zi-O possesses the highest stats. While Ohma Zi-O's stats are somewhat balanced, he has a tremendous kicking power, which is higher than most of Kamen Riders, except Super-1, Genm God Maximum Gamer, etc. He also has high punching and jumping powers, though they're still lower than that of some Legend Riders. However, it should be noted that since he has full control over Legend Rider Powers, he can manipulate his stats using those powers as per his requirement. This form wields the powers of every single Kamen Rider in existence and can command the Dai Mazines. According to the original Ohma Zi-O, this form possesses the power to not only destroy time and space itself, but to recreate everything into whatever the user wishes. It is unknown if the power to destroy time affects the existence of Ohma Zi-O himself. This form's finisher is the : Zi-O channels energy into his entire body before rising into the air as a series of gold "Kick" (キック Kikku) characters appear and circle the enemy. Zi-O then performs a powerful Rider Kick with the Apocalypse of Kingdom acting as wings. Upon striking the enemy, the characters combine with Zi-O's foot and strengthen the attack to the point where he destroys the enemy. }} }} - Reiwa Riders= Through the Kamen Ride and Form Ride stamps Extra can transform into any of the Reiwa Era Kamen Riders, their forms and their most powerful forms. Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 196.5 cm *'Rider Weight': 87.0 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 8.4 t. *'Kicking Power': 49 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 60.1 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.1 sec. is Zero-One's fluorescent yellow grasshopper-based primary form. This form is overall balanced with a kicking power measured at 49 tons, exceeding all the current riders in the series. This form has two finishers: *Hiden Zero-One Driver finishers: ** : Zero-One runs up the enemy and launches it up in the air via a kick before performing two powerful rider kicks: one to thrust the enemy back downward, and the other to destroy it. *Attache Calibur finishers: ** : Through the use of a Progrise Key, Zero-One can boost his Kaban Strash attack. ***'Rising Hopper': Yellow cyber-like energy is emitted from the Attache Calibur's blade before Zero-One delivers two powerful slashes: a downward slash following a horizontal slash. ***'Biting Shark': Teal cyber-like energy and a series of teal energy shark fins are projected before Zero-One slashes the enemy. }} - Rescue Red= Extra Rescue Red Kamen Rider Extra and Rescue Red both decided to swap powers, by doing this they're stronger than a final form. Arsenal *'Rescue Buckle' *'Rescue Sabre' *'Rescue Gun' *'Rescue Buster' Mecha *'Rescue Fire Truck' Final Waves *'Rescue Blast and Slash' Terrie was taught this move by Levi Seventeen, works the same when used by Terrie Maxson. }} - Showa Legacy= Showa Legacy With the power of the Showa Riders, Extra can use his Final Form. His Design is base on the 15 Riders. Rider Statistics: *'Height:' 190cm *'Weight:' 83kg Abilities Parameters: *'Punching Power:' 110.16 t *'Kicking Power:' 258.4 t *'Maximum Jump Height:': 293.2 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 200 m per 0.4 sec Arsenal: *Cassette Arms *Ridol *Five Hands *Cross Shuriken *Focus Bomb *Micro Chain *Revolcane *Vortech Shooter *Bio Blade }} - Powered Up= Power Up Extra In the Kamen Rider Extra film, Kamen Rider Extra is given another stronger upgrade version of his final form, which sports a more muscular-looking suit, to fit Terrie's current aged physique. The suit also takes on a color scheme similar to the one used by the Sakurajima Extra suit. The suit also sports a modern version of the Typhoon, which has a shielded metal cover to protect the belt's fan turbine when Terrie isn't transformed. It is currently unknown how this upgrade was obtained, nor if this upgrade is permanent or simply a one-off. *'Neo Super Cyclone' Appearances: Kamen Rider Zi-O: The First, Kamen Rider EX }} - Giant= - Grasshopper Man #1= Terrie's true form as Shocking's . - Diend= Kamen Rider Diend Statistics: *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 83kg *'Punching power': 6t *'Kicking power': 8t *'Maximum jump height': 30m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/5s Arsenal *Diendriver- Diend's primary weapon and transformation device *Diend Belt: A belt worn around Diend's waist which resembles the Decadriver, with its card scanner replaced with an empty casing which portrayed Diend's insignia. *Card Holder: A card holder which Diend use to contain his Rider Cards, in a similar manner to Decade's Ride Booker. It is stored on the left side of his Diend Belt and its maximum capacity is 18 cards. *Rider Cards - Gives access to Diend to power-up his attacks and summon any Kamen Riders, depending on which card used. - SHT Jack= Super Hero Time Jack is a fictional advertising mascot for the Super Hero Time series. He is a mysterious DJ that appears at every Super Hero Time except, he only appears after the Rescuers and Paw Super Hero Time segments. Kazeranger is last time he is seen. During the Novuranger and Kamen Rider Ace with SHT Jack, Ikadevil appeared and attacked with a platoon of Shocker Combatmen. Jack revealed that he was actually Terrie Maxson and transformed into Kamen Rider Extra to fight Ikadevil's forces alongside Kamen Rider Deluxe, Watch, Red RX and Ace. This "form change" is mostly a joke reference to the fact that Tardis17 portrays both Jack and Kamen Rider EX. }} Equipment *'Typhoon': Transformation belt *'Stamp Driver' - Terrie transforms into Extra through the use of the belt that is based around the Rider Stamps. By inserting a stamp into the Stamp Driver, Extra can invoke the stamps' abilities. *'Ride Pen' - Extra's primary weapon. *'Rider Stamps' - Gives Extra the powers of Heisei and Shōwa Kamen Riders, depending on which stamp used. *'Breaker Suit' - A Maximum Styled Suit used by Kamen Riders. Notes *He and Deluxe are counted as Double Riders. Behind the scenes Portrayal Terrie Maxson is portrayed by Tardis17. As Kamen Rider Extra. Tarids17 previously portrayed Levi Seventeen (Rescue Red), Android Levi, Dark of Heroic Sentai Rescuers and Hero Sentai Rescue Paw.